


Track In The Snow

by thathardcoreshipper



Category: Oh Henry - The Civil Wars (Song), The Civil Wars (Band)
Genre: After The Break Up, Gen, The band break up, john paul-white & joy williams - Freeform, jpw - Freeform, the civil war - Freeform, track in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathardcoreshipper/pseuds/thathardcoreshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mind flashing back on the days she and "him" rocking the stage. Throwing jokes, and how "his" guitar guiding her voice. How close they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track In The Snow

He saw her on a news, she tells part of their story. Her part of their story.

He put down the iPad and look around seeing his 3kids and his wife having a lively conversation about his kid play.

He wont missed any of their play now.

 _"This time is precious, what a view"_ he thought to his self and smiling.

Joining the conversation.

**Moving on.**

 

 

 

She sat there with her son in her lap sleeping, there's a book in her hand. But her mind is wandering around. While ago, her husband drop her the news that " _he_ " making a comeback.

 _"It's been years"_ she mumble to her self.

Her mind flashing back on the days she and " _him_ " rocking the stage. Throwing jokes, and how " _his_ " guitar guiding her voice. How close they were.

Her son is wiggling on her lap, make her go back to reality. She look at her son lovingly and put the book down. Bring him to his room to put him down to his bed.

 _"Yeah, what a memory"_ she things to her self and humming some melody to keep her son deep in his slumber.

 

_Whoa, there's a choir upon the wind_  
_Singing old familiar hymns_  
_And my ears they're playing tricks on me_  
_I can almost hear harmony_

_Down where the river bends, that's where you're waiting_  
_You are the reason I'm making these tracks in the snow_  
_There's a box in my hands as I go_  
_Wrapped up in scarlet and gold For you_

_**The Civil War - Track in The Snow** _

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is how i picture JW and JPW thoughts when they heard that one of them are making a comeback.


End file.
